


Nice and Slow

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the garden balcony, bathed by moonlight with the chatter of crickets the only sound breaking the peaceful silence, Kenpachi decides for a change of pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #49: _taste_.

Jushiro looked over the rim of his teacup at Kenpachi, who sat across the table from him nursing a cold bottle of _sake_. They were in the kitchen of the Eleventh Division, enjoying the peace and quiet after a dinner whipped up by none other than the captain himself. Jushiro never thought Kenpachi to be one for cooking, but he had to admit that he was pretty good at it.

"What?" Kenpachi caught Jushiro's eye, frowning in confusion as a small smile lit up Jushiro's face. "The hell's wrong with ye?"

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Cheh." Kenpachi shrugged, averting his gaze. "Y'know I used to be out there in the Rukon, right? Had to take care of myself. It was hard lookin' for food 'round those parts, so what did I do? Skinned rabbits and put 'em over fires. Easy." He took another swig of _sake_. "When the brat came 'bout, it only got harder. She ate a lot, so it was up to me to find enough so that we don't die. Cookin' ain't somethin' I'm good at. I just know enough to whip up some edible shit whenever I need it."

"I still stand by my words." Jushiro lifted his teacup in a small cheer. "You're a great chef."

"Says the guy who wants to get into my hakama." Kenpachi grinned at the grimace that overcame Jushiro right then. Jushiro shot him a warning glare and then poured himself another cup of steaming tea. The aroma that filled the room, mixed with that of alcohol, was calming to his senses. He had brought over a box of Kuchiki's finest tea leaves to be shared between the both of them, but Kenpachi, naturally, traded good tea for cheap alcohol. Jushiro couldn't blame him though. He was already used to the coarse and rough-edged thug lifestyle. To have him sip tea from a delicate piece of china would be quite a stunning sight, to say the least.

Jushiro tipped his head back, draining the cup in one swift motion, but he held it there for a moment or so longer, pretending that he was taking his time drinking. The faint shade of pink that crept up his ears and cheeks was the last thing on Jushiro's list that he wanted Kenpachi to see. The man would most definitely be full of himself and would proceed to tease Jushiro for the rest of the night.

Still, Jushiro couldn't deny what Kenpachi had just said in regards to his hakama. During the course of the evening, Jushiro had been trying his best to mask his desire for Kenpachi, and he was proud to think that he acted his part out rather well. He did allow himself a few glances at Kenpachi, but he made it look as subtle as possible. He made sure not to come in physical contact with him though. Not even the slightest touch of wrists was allowed, for Jushiro knew that even that could trigger an unwanted response from him. Though it wouldn't be so bad, Jushiro knew that anything as little as a small, pathetic, schoolgirl-blush would attract a lot of attention. Especially from the pink-haired child. As adorable as she could be, sometimes he wished she wasn't such an observant, curious kid.

When Jushiro was certain that the heat from his face had vanished, he placed the cup back down on the table and let out a satisfied sigh. The quality of the Kuchiki Family's tea leaves was commendable. Till this day, Jushiro had never found leaves that could even match that of the Kuchiki. But in spite of the calming aroma and taste of the tea, Jushiro still couldn't suppress the growing need, the want, within him. He ran his fingers absently through his hair, trying hard not to meet Kenpachi's gaze.

"Ye look like ye need a drink, Ukitake." Kenpachi leaned forwards and offered him the bottle. It was still half-full, Kenpachi being a rather slow, relaxed drinker tonight, but Jushiro shook his head.

"Maybe some other time. I have no mind to get drunk tonight." Jushiro raised a teasing eyebrow and tapped the side of his cup with a fingertip. "I'm all right, don't worry about me. I have my tea, you have your _sake_. We're square."

"Well, whatever." Kenpachi shrugged again and drew back, rolling his eyes. "Suit yerself."

A companionable silence settled upon them. The only sounds that perturbed the glass of peace was the sweet chatter of the crickets out in the garden. Despite the Eleventh being the division most focused on fighting, there still was a rather beautiful yard of flowers and bright green grass that stretched out behind the barracks. Jushiro figured that it was Yumichika's work. He couldn't remember ever seeing such fauna during Kiganjo's time.

Jushiro rose to his feet and, with his cup in hand, made his way to the wooden balcony overlooking the garden. The garden lamps scattered around were lit up, their true physical nature masked by an impression of floating lights lit by a ghostly hand. They gave a warm, welcoming orange glow to the trees and flowers, enhancing the homely aura Jushiro got whenever he came to the Eleventh. He had never felt this way at first, but as he and Kenpachi got closer, he began to see the Eleventh as his second home. A place where he wouldn't be disturbed by his Third Seats and a place where he could seek refuge aside from his Ugendo.

He tipped his head back, squinting slightly at the silvery brightness of the full moon.

And then he felt a pair of muscular, strong arms slide around his waist, pulling him back against a rock-hard chest. Jushiro looked behind him just in time to catch Kenpachi plucking the cup right from his hands.

"What are you doing?" Jushiro reached out to take it back, but Kenpachi cut him off short by curling his tongue around Jushiro's ear. A shiver ran up his spine as the warm wetness seemed to engulf the whole right side of his face, Kenpachi moving it all around his ear, tracing the curves and contours. Jushiro leaned back in his hold, resting his head against Kenpachi's shoulder as his skillful tongue trailed further down his neck. Teeth nipped at Jushiro's collarbone; he could feel the thumping of his heart against his chest, hard and fast and so damn desperate.

"Relax, Ukitake," Kenpachi growled against his skin, his breath falling hot and husky on Jushiro's neck, "ye're so goddamn tense."

"Quiet." Jushiro's hands came to rest on Kenpachi's. He caressed his long fingers, those large hands that could do wonders to Jushiro's body, calloused palms that always seemed to be everywhere, effortlessly driving Jushiro mad. "I do want to get into your hakama, Zaraki. Just so you know."

He heard Kenpachi snicker.

"I figured it was true."

Unable to control himself any longer, Jushiro turned around and pulled Kenpachi into a passionate kiss, arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close. A grunt left Kenpachi at the sudden motion, but by the way his hands came around to rest on Jushiro's backside, Jushiro was certain that he didn't mind it in the least. He allowed his hands to skim over Kenpachi's neck, his chest, pushing the folds of his haori and shihakusho off. At Jushiro's insistent shove, they fell from Kenpachi's shoulders, revealing his tough, solid torso and arms. He could feel his heart in his throat now, racing against time as he caressed Kenpachi's chest, abdomen, tracing the sharp contours of muscle and flesh and ribs.

Jushiro licked his lips, already planning what he was going to do with all that. His wait had finally paid off, and he, naturally, was going to take full advantage of it.

"Like what ye see, eh?" Kenpachi smirked and lifted Jushiro off his feet, hooking Jushiro's legs around his waist. "Bedroom?"

"Too far." Jushiro brushed the hair from Kenpachi's eyes and kissed his forehead, smiling affectionately at him. One of the reasons why he liked it whenever Kenpachi came down on him outside of the bedroom was that he got to be off his feet. It was…nice being able to hang onto Kenpachi, knowing that he would always support him. Besides, to be engaging in one of their moments in public areas with the risk of getting caught excited Jushiro even further.

"Whatever ye want." Kenpachi turned so that Jushiro's back was braced against the wall, arms tightening around him as Jushiro tugged at his clothes. "Goddamn it, Ukitake, I told ye to relax. I ain't goin' anywhere."

"I told you to be _quiet_ ," Jushiro hissed and leaned forwards, eyes trained on Kenpachi's neck. His lips closed around taut flesh, tongue tracing unknown shapes upon skin. He sucked hard, the faint taste of shower gel melting in his mouth. Jushiro could hear Kenpachi's breathing speed up, his mouth open as he panted slightly beside Jushiro's ear, erection straining against the folds of his hakama, hard against the inside of Jushiro's thigh.

"Ye're one kind of heavy, Ukitake." Kenpachi chuckled, tilting his head to the side to allow Jushiro more access to flesh. He grasped Jushiro's ass tight, then slowly dropped down to a kneeling position. Jushiro now sat with his legs parted, Kenpachi between them and having a very clear view of the bulge in his hakama. He sneered, rubbing a thumb over the head of Jushiro's cock. Jushiro could feel his nerves being set on fire, the heat between his legs growing steadier as Kenpachi reached for his obi and tore it off.

Behind Kenpachi the garden remained merry with the sounds of the crickets. They filled the silence, accompanying Jushiro as he moaned Kenpachi's name upon the first entrance. He was being stretched open, the feeling so unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Despite having done this numerous times, Jushiro still couldn't find a sensation that could best it. The way Kenpachi so slowly made his way in, careful not to cause Jushiro any pain even though pain was inevitable; the way Kenpachi stopped and demanded what was wrong when he saw that Jushiro was hurt; how he finally slid all the way through, filling Jushiro up inside, was just a bliss that Jushiro could never imagine.

"Relax," Kenpachi murmured into Jushiro's ear as he switched their positions again. He spread out Jushiro's haori on the balcony and lay him down, slowly so as not to hurt him. He lifted his ass off the floor, hooked his legs over his shoulders, and continued to make his way in. Jushiro clutched at his haori, writhing on the floor as he took Kenpachi in a little at a time. He had told Kenpachi a few times to just slide all the way in, but Kenpachi wouldn't do it. Said that he just didn't want to cause Jushiro any harm. Funny how that worked since he was an individual who would cause others pain at the drop of a hat.

Jushiro never questioned it though, for deep down, even when they took it slow, it still hurt. He never told Kenpachi, but he could tell that he knew better.

"Ye all right there?" Kenpachi bent down, bringing his face so close to Jushiro's that Jushiro could smell the alcohol on his breath. Kenpachi kissed him. Their mouths worked in perfect rhythm, Kenpachi's teeth scraping against his bottom lip. It was wet and it was messy, but that was how Jushiro liked it. He ran his fingers through Kenpachi's rough hair, kissed him some more, so desperate for him that he was on the verge of going mad with desire. His hands were all over Kenpachi, leaving scratches on his chest, pinching a nipple here and massaging a part of his abdomen there. The pulse between his legs was growing ever stronger; he took Kenpachi's hand in his and guided him down his body, eyes pleading him with an insatiable hunger that made Kenpachi grin in amusement.

"Let's go slow for once, eh?" Kenpachi stroked Jushiro's cock lightly, almost lovingly, unable to hide his smirk as Jushiro thrust his hips up for more. Jushiro watched, something akin to fascination and ecstasy clouding over his eyes, as Kenpachi's hand, the hand that just did so many wonderful things to him, fleeted up his flesh and brushed over the head of his cock. He could hear the ringing in his ears, the sounds of the crickets escalating in volume along with the speed of his breathing. Or was it just an illusion? He didn't know. He wasn't certain of anything anymore, only that he had Kenpachi between his legs, Kenpachi deep inside him, Kenpachi on the brink of fucking him senseless.

Jushiro had to squeeze his eyes shut as Kenpachi moved. He pulled back, like a wave slipping back to the sea, and then he jerked his hips, thrusting deep inside. Deep, but so agonizingly slow that Jushiro couldn't help but growl softly in impatience.

Kenpachi only laughed, bending down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I hate you, you fool," Jushiro muttered, half-heartedly swiping him away. Kenpachi ran his hands over Jushiro's chest and down to his stomach. And then he grabbed Jushiro's member, grip rough and so firm that it made Jushiro's eyes widen in surprise, the blood rushing fast to his head and making him dizzy. Kenpachi all but smirked, and he gave the head of Jushiro's cock a wet, deliberate lick.

"'Tis gonna be a _long_ night."


End file.
